This is you brain Now this is your brain on Gems
by CPULeBlanc
Summary: Sequel to "I Think I'll try drinking Tonight"
1. A delicate flower

* This is a sequel to another work called " I Think I'll Try Drinking tonight "

Amythest was the first to reform. she awoke to a gory scene. dead on the floor, was the pink haired woman, who came here with pearl, who was being brought away from the grizzly sight in greg's van.  
everyone swore she was holding a dagger before they all attacked her,  
but it dissapeared.  
amythest waited for steven to wake up and hey walked to their rooms togeteher. lapis left with peridot, and garnet along with bismuth helped poor pearl. lapis came back soon after, alone, with a local saphire. lapis moved water indoors to begin cleanup while the saphire looked on, contemplating.

-one week later-

The answer was clear.

This woman had a power that could be more destructive than gems.

They knew more were coming.

But not how many, or how strong, or when.

Bismuth was gung-ho, yet somehow cautious for once.  
she said new weapons were needed. not in number, but in quality.  
she said that her plan was to go and learn mastery of metalworking, all over the earth, or even the galaxy to build skill.

Garnet and the other witness saphire agreed. they believed that training was needed for everyone, Including bismuth.

So it had been decided. Pearl, Peridot and steven guarded the main base.

Lapis left for The desert. she needed to know how to fight without water.  
jasper, now friendly, joined her.

garnet departed foreastern aisa. she wanted to learn new grappling techniques in the form of martial arts.

amythest lefto wander. she realized everyone knew what was wrong with them,  
and she did'nt even remember what was right. a journey of self rediscovery.

All narrowly escaped an unfortunate end.

In the scorching desert, not far from where jasper was formed, two scandalous gems were at it. they succesfuly fonvinced everyone that they were there to train.

they were really alone together to have a little fun...

but it was cut short. they found a large cave near their " training " spot.  
it was perfect. directly facing towards the sunset. Jasper remarked on the romantic nature before it all kicked off.

one chilly evening, a strange puddle was seen in the sand.  
an anomaly. the twoof them thankfully knew what that meant. it could be one of the strong human's powers.

It was.

A blind man and a very largee man sat next to another.  
the ladder in a luxury tent, plenty of supplies and very comfortable.  
the former sat cross-legged with an ornate cane resting against his left temple.

These were the first two challengers. A man who could harness the power of the sun, ( only while immobile )  
and a man who had 100% control over water

lapis had an equal opponent.  
jasper had an easy target, but was vulnerable to the water.

A fight ensued, over the course of 60 seconds.  
at the end, lapis actually wanted to train now,  
and jasper was poofed.

It was eleven at night when jasper reformed and got a bit of a gift for her hard work...

Garnet Fought.

And Fought.

And fought.

The first person to beat her was to teach her their ways

The homestead was lucky, because it took too long.

like, the wrong amount of time.

garnet was so into the process that people came to her to fight, when she finally lost, it was to a suspicious man. an energy eminated from him.  
he was flambuoyant, bold, and seemingly overconfident.

And won.

she fufilled her promise. he taught. incredibly well.

especially since he was an enemy in disguise.

one day, he approached garnet. she adressed him as sir, he treated her like a pet.  
and he brought out his stand.

"Diver Down!"

"Dive!"

and it launched itself towards garnet's abdomen, which began to stretch every second paired with a matching yip out of garnet. this was pain.

As garnet recalled, she was somehow imprisoned by the enemy and was saved by amythest.

That was miles away from the truth.

...but to explain, you must know what wnt on with amythest...

amythest ate,

and fought,

and cried,

and read books,

and watched li'l butler.

and didn't feel.

she felt empty. so she stepped on the warp and went to a random place. and walked, and talked, and never rested, unless she just had sex. she became more acurate with her whip by casually using it every day. she amassed a following of many people for no reason. among them was a fly. unassuming. but this was under the control of a powerful human. it could rip your head off in one clean tear.

and amythest was so much better than it that she splatted it on the floor on her first try.  
so she continued. she would walk.  
if there was an ocean, she's walk on the seafloor. somehow, japan was her last destination.  
in a rural town, she looked into a window of an odd american style house, and saw something horrific.  
garnet was taking it behind from some jackass. she effortlessly snapped her wrist forward and the window shattered.

That night, amythest somehow was the mature one. garnet insisted she was just imprisoned, but everyone could tell that she loved that man unnatrually

the best force of fighters was born. pearl, now voluntarily retired from fighting, made the plan. the house was to be fortified.  
bismuth had made large steel beams to hold up the new armored frontside, and gem cannons were mounted on the roof.

a single woman had changed the gems forever.

The end of their simple gem feud was at hand. The reformed crystal gems, with pearl at it's center, was brutal. the house changes attracted news crews, and clips of them quickly went viral.

A final push was made. a dangerously strong human sneaked in. they were weilding a sword that did't apply to the laws of physics. it was better than anything a bismuth could ever make, and it did't dissapear when the user died.  
the fight was caught llive all over the world. intense media coverage fueled an insane crowd of reporters to crystal gem castle.

And pearl did what she did best.  
she said a speech.

Suppose that you were sitting down at a table. The napkins are in front of you, which napkin would you take? The one on your left ? Or the one on your right ? The one on your left side? Or the one on your right side? Usually you would take the one on your left side. That is correct too. But in a larger sense on society, that is wrong. Perhaps I could even substitute society with the Universe . The correct answer is that It is determined by the one who takes his or her own napkin first. Yes? If the first one takes the napkin to their right, then there s no choice but for others to also take the right napkin. The same goes for the left. Everyone else will take the napkin to their left, because they have no other option. This is society Who are the ones that determine the price of land first? There must have been someone who determined the value of money, first. The size of the rails on a train track? The magnitude of electricity? Laws and Regulations? Who was the first to determine these things? Did we all do it, because this is a Republic? Or was it Arbitrary? NO! The one who took the napkin first determined all of these things! The rules of this world are determined by that same principle of right or left? ! In a Society like this table, a state of equilibrium, once one makes the first move, everyone must follow! In every era, this World has been operating by this napkin principle. And the one who takes the napkin first must be someone who is respected by all. It s not that anyone can fulfill this role Those that are despotic or unworthy will be scorned. And those are the losers . In the case of this table, the eldest or the Master of the party will take the napkin first Because everyone respects those individuals.  
The Crystal gems will now be excepting people joining our grand army. i encourage enlisting.

Any questions? 


	2. Germination

-Three years later-

Pen in hand, Pearl had signed a paper. up until this point, she had been one of the heads of state in the provisional government.  
Her final act before the election was to begin construction of a new warp pad depot.  
Bismuth was in front of her desk.

"I would say Let's get down to Bismuth, but i think they already did..."

"you still manage to be in a great mood I see."

Pearl had been down to work for too long without a break. It was a great idea at first, but a triumvirate was too slow to handle after the moon colony was built. It was clear that with such a large country,  
supreme power was needed. An election was to be held in one week's time. Any citizen ( within reason ) was allowed to run. Surveys showed That Pearl and Steven were noticeably ahead of all the other candidates.

Pearl's eyes had large bags underneath. her last campaign speech was later that day and was still working on her speech.

"Ammolite, Could you go get me a water?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Pearl sighed. she had to compete with steven while still deciding what the official title of the next leader would be. she talked to steven, and he thought it did'nt matter because we would be making a precedent anyway, so the title would be entirely different than it's traditional definition. A dictionary and thesaurus both the size of her head sat open on her desk,  
her decisions laid out neatly as so-  
Dictator was too opressive.  
She liked viceroy but the government was to be a confederate republic, not a monarchy.  
versions of the title "caeser" like Czar and Kaiser sounded cool...

All the other political titles were so. easy.  
the highest position per each State was Jarl,  
followed by Thane.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in."

It was a titanium quartz. their crystals were almost as beautiful as a bismuth. they were used as manual laborers back in homeworld,  
because they were just as good at building, but couldn't design as well. they said hello, placed a paper face down on the desk and left the room.  
Pearl looked at it.

-WE WANT YOU!-

-join the Grand Army of the crystal gems today!-

there was an address beneath. Pearl was confused. she commisioned these posters. why did they give her this?

-later that day-

The graphic was still in her mind. she finished her speech, and decided the government title, but could'nt stop thinking about it.

Her laptop booted up. she pened a document containing the adresses of all the recruitment centers.

the poster's address wasn't there.

*beep boop bloop beep boop boop beep*  
*brrrt*  
*brrrt*

*click*

a man approached a recruitment building in Barrow.  
The city was at one point the Northernmost city in the United States Of America, At least before the states seceded.  
he calmly walked in the door.

" hello! are you here to enlist? "

He nodded. he never said anything. he could not talk.  
in five minutes he had arrived in the interview room.

" why exactly do you want to join?  
you cannot even answer when the drill seargent is yelling at you! "

The man wrote on a piece of paper.

'Anything for the country i love.'

And so he was enlisted in the grand army of the crystal gems.  
That was the man who would become Grand Marshal of The Grand army, only answering to the General Secretary.

"GOOD Moorning folks it's march twenty seventh, an the votes are finally in for election night!"

"And..."

"Pearl Has Been Elected General Secretary Of The Confederate Republic of the Crystal Gems!"

In a smokey bar in Downtown Juneau, Two friends toasted.

"To, Uh... More alcohol!"

"Yeah!"

the two people were Steven and Pearl. Garnet sat next to them, perpetually ready to carry them home

"It's gonna be better than the U.S.S. *Hic* R!" 


	3. Sprout

short one!

"Could you explain that again, Pearl"  
"it was just a bit too, how do i say this...  
technical for me."

"yes yellow. I will trade land on homeworld for prime real estate. the best spot for a kindergarden,  
Mars."

amythest was spinning around on pearl's chair when pearl got home.  
she mentioned how serious pearl is, even compared to when she was younger.  
How pearl needed to go out, meet some boys. treat herself.

"amythest, if you really think i need to relax and have sex you could do it yourself."

"WAIT REALLY?"

"No."

Situations like this happened so frequently in fact, that she had to just swear off sexual relations for a time so she would'nt get disracted from work constantly.  
She narrowly escaped jasper attempting to get her into a threesome alive, and still had her inaugural speech later that day.  
General secretary work was boring. her millitary advances against the united states just made more of their states secede, and it was back to 13, the magic number,  
except worse. that was the least of pearl's worries however, because the moon had the new terraforming project. instead of heavy duty glass domes, the mission was to make the entire moon habitable, an bismuth knew exactly how to do it. with peridot's help inventing an automated version. thir test project was mars, and it went quadruple as fast as it was planned to go. there was so much wildlife that there was'nt anything to do with it!

thus it was sold mostly off to the diamonds. pearl was more occupied in improving the missions to mercury to harvest raw materials to find an effective use of mars. 


	4. A fragile flower

The room Pearl had been given access to as the general Secretary was a gift from the people. All the items were meant to last, not look good, Thus decorating hobbies were popular in the country. Pearl had been asked her preferred communication services, and she opted for the basics. She loved the telegraph for it's simplicity, but needed a phone for long messages. Three desks formed a triangle in the center of the chamber. One had a computer, another had a phone and telegraph, and the last was open for Pearl.  
Pearl was to spend her entire career in this room, and it was made to last.

One day, a note laid facing pearl.  
"Telegraph? I never thought you were so old fashioned."  
By the hand writing, she knew it was from her second in command.  
By this point she had gotten used to his comments. Occasionally he would be flirtatious, but she didn't care. She lacked the romance she most desperately needed, and could at least trust him.  
The note remined her of when she first learned Morse code.  
Amethyst was clearly new to the gems, bismuth hadn't gone missing, everything was perfect. One day pearl took a stroll along the beach with rose. They saw a large wooden pole being erected.  
Garnet was equally as confused.  
Pearl decided to go check it out.  
The mayor was giving a speech explaining the new technology.

" That sounds delightful! Would you like to learn it, pearl? "

The relatively small area of land owned on homeworld was packed. Thousands of gems lived in almost tenement like houses. White diamond regretted it from the beginning. No change lead to riots. The leadership was caged animal, made for war and forced to remain in peace. The only thing the diamonds could antagonize was the crystal gems. Antagonization lead to war.

Left, right, left right left.

Left, right, left right left.

The first development was odd. The two parties had the exact same thought. A full scale war would take too many lives. So the compromise, was to revert to classical land combat.  
A specialized battalion reporting directly to strategic HQ was marching to the northern theater. The commander was handpicked by the higher-ups.  
"What're ya listen' to today, sir?"  
A new song began.  
'rainy day dream away'  
The commander was a naturally occurring malachite. His large playlist and preferencs of music was one of his most defined characteristics, aside from his rarity.  
male gems were a one in lifetime sight.

"Stick Together!"  
"And we'll be okay!"  
A ragged jeremjevite lead a large mass of gems shuffling forward.  
They were moving In The opposite direction of the army.

" Hmph. Deserters. "

The two groups met. The deserters split in two, and the true women continued straight.

" Join us, girls, Pigs to the slaughter you are."

Slowly all of them succumbed to giving up.

" Get back in your ranks!"

An officer stood on some nearby rubble, and fired into the air.

"Look, the bitches are down the road."

( Applaud and jeers )

" You're letting them in! "  
" into our home, our country! "

' Your country, OFFICER! '

" Yes! M- "  
and she fell on her face

( Laughter )

A shot was fired. Quickly all the people who deserted joined in. The officer was dead, and every other Loyalist.

Except the Malachite.  
He glared at them. His towering figure made gems feel like they were going to shatter.

Until they did. One by one, all the gems fell to the ground, only dust remaining.

Or so they thought.  
It was all in their head.  
His stand, 'Rainy Day Dream Away' could lock someone into feeling something. He chose terror.  
Several gems poofed.

*Rrrrip!*

A man was disguised as a gem. It was the second in command.

He walked slowly to the Malachite. He gave him a peck on the cheek.  
He reached into his pocket. There was a note that read, "enough".  
The gems fell to their knees. Seeing the two men, they bowed their heads.

The gravely voice of the malachite howled " Have you learned your lesson yet "

The jeremjevite stood up.

" Speak. "

"What if I have a stand?"

"Go on."

She produced a deck of cards, which was placed on the ground, her now intensely bloodshot eyes pouring out tears as the cards sprang to life and sand and danced around, but quickly toppling over and going away after seeing malachite's thousand yard stare.

" Name? "

"All along t-the w-watch tower"

"And what does it do?"

" E-espionage...?"

Both the masterminds smiled.  
A quick order restarted marching, with double the troops.  
Their next stop was the armored train, straight to the front line.

" Why are you here exactly?  
More specifically, why did y'all desert? "

The question was simple.  
The men either wouldn't listen to an officer because they were being sent to their death, or they trusted them and died.  
The hardest part was to convince the men that she wasn't a spy.  
But it came easier than initially expected.

The first note read:  
" I do not think you are a spy "

"See that! Guards, you can leave."

Underneath the first statement was a more alarming one.

"Are you The Artist?"

" Well, I used to be. "

Malachite picked up what the other put down.  
" Huh... I used to admire your music."

" Thank you."

" I shouldn't now. "  
" All of those feelings, love, individualism...

The personal life is dead in our country. "

The next note read as such:  
" The moment we entered the room I could tell you recognized me. Where have you seen me before?"

" I saw you... On the secession day in Alaska..."

" Go on. "

"I was a doctor during the aftermath of the attack on the Juneau secession celebration."  
" I operated on you."  
" On the night you went mute"

Even for that terrible man, that was an insane statement. He had no argument. She had proof. And he needed her on his team.

"Alright. You're free to go for now. From this point on, he is your superior. Your first assignment will be when we arrive at the front line."

"O-okay..."

The door slammed shut.

Another note lay.  
" Babe, can we tonight?"


	5. A rotting mess

"the air was more crisp than an entirely new bag of chips,"  
the pen scuttled as pearl continued her newest literary work.  
she only did some hobbies because after many long years of governmental work, she lived for work, and off time was just an oppurtunity for productivity. squashing little rebellious remnants of homeworld's last defenses was getting to be boring after so long. more times than she could count, the idea of letting the second in command take over for her seemed amazing, although she knew that only she could do her job the best way it could be done. The second in command was a flirtatious fellow, occasionally seductively acting on pearl, to varying degrees of efectiveness.  
his behaviour was an act, put on to hide his schemeing true nature,  
along with a stand ability. he could kill pearl at any moment, but didn't, knowing they were too far in the public eye. all he did was to gain pearl's trust, so he could claim the right to the power she held at the proper time. once, the two of them spent time together on paid leave,  
and pearl allowed him onto her personal boat, where they fished.  
there was no driver, no guards, nobody other than the two of them, and he just continued to reel in the hook, ever so slowly.

friday night in the capital city could be peaceful, or hectic. secret police guarded the second in command and the general secretary, and onlookers envied their psuedo-relationship. the ideal gem romance in that day and age, a strong gem and a feminine, yet intensely seductive human male. she liked a cigar, he wanted to smash. and, somehow,  
high out of her ind one night after her half lover convinced her to smoke pot for the first time since rose left, they actually did smash...  
at least according to pearl's memory. she couldn't remember when after knocking out pearl, she was outfitted with a location tracker, which she thought was an accesory someone bought her. this routine of fake date, drugs, and secretive buisness went on for a couple more weeks until pearl didn't get high one week.

*sshhhhT*

The train doors closed as pearl headed with her buddy to a love hotel across town.  
the train was unnatrually packed for the hour. unfortunatley, pearl's 'friend'  
couldn't wait for a place a bit more private. and got a bit handsy unbeknownst to other passengers.

Don't do that in public, you jackass!

" Well, your body said otherwise... "

that dosen't change a thing! I am th- *BAM*

pearl collapsed to the floor. the stand known as killer queen created a bubble the size of an eqq that wnt inside of her stomach and severley damaged the lining.  
stomach acids leaking into her organs, the enxt thing pearl knew was that she woke up in a hospital bed.

Citizens of the great country that is the confederacy of the Crystal gems,  
i appear in front of you today as not your leader, but another sufferer at the fate of our greatest enemy. a week ago, an assassination attempt was made against me which i narrowly survived. how i didn't poof, i do not know. how they pulled it off, i do not know. but the suspect is at large! The man you formerly knew as the second in command has made me lose control of my legs, defiled me, and convinced the homeworld portion of our country to secede and become it's own. in my time of need, i have made the hardest decision i have ever made. i have chosen to step down as general secretary, and leave the only being i know i can trust anymor in control...

the single rarest gem i've ever seen, a naturally occuring, male gem, Malachite.

the end may have already begun for our proud nation, but in his hands we can be saved. follow him, and you follow me.

"so that's how she died, huh?"  
"Yup. early civilizations tend to end either very climactically or the other way around."  
"you can't call their country early! we lived there!"  
"That's an understatement...

...So malachite, what was that guy's name?"

" I'll let you know after i smash you hard tonight`"

"oh god i can't wait... can w-we start now!"  
"nah man, you need to take a shower."  
"only if we do it together... "

"now that's an idea i can get behind!" 


End file.
